


Proving His Love

by bobasheebaby



Series: What Almost Was [12]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Language, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:37:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam wasn't there when Athena woke up, can he fix things or did he screw up his last chance?





	Proving His Love

Liam walked back into the bedroom of their suite dressed only in his boxers, carrying coffee from the room service he had ordered for them. He noticed Athena curled up in the bed holding Chance crying and his heart clenched in his chest. She thought he had left, of course she had, he never gave her reason to believe him. He put the coffee down on a nearby table as he rushed over.  
“Shhhh my love, I’m here.” He said as he sank back into the bed beside her pulling her close.   
Athena lifted her head, “you….weren’t…here,… I thought….” She choked out between soft sobs.  
“I know, I’m sorry my love. I’m here, I promise.” He said softly stroking her hair and kissing her shoulder.   
Athena drew in a shuddering breath, leaning back into Liam’s chest, she felt relieved that he was still here but why had she instantly thought he’d left?  
“It’s okay my love. I’ve hurt you, it’s normal for you to think the worst. I promise that I will do better from now on.” He assured her holding her tight to his chest.   
“I’m sorry Liam.” Athena said as she rolled over to look him, laying a hand on his cheek.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for my love, I’m the one who should be apologizing. All that I put you through, of course you’d become closed off. I never meant to hurt you, in my own messed up way I thought I was protecting you. Just know, I’m sorry I hurt you and am working on fixing things, on being the man you need. I love you Athena, and have since that night in the bar.” Liam replied tears welling up in his own eyes. “Just give me a chance make you fall in love with me again, please?” He asked softly, a few tears spilling over.  
“Liam.” She said barely above a whisper, wiping his tears away with her thumb. She leaned in and kissed him gently, resting her forehead against his when she pulled apart.   
Athena leaned in for another kiss, tongue asking for entrance, quickly obliged. Their tongues moved together in soft caresses as her mouth moved against his.   
Liam missed the way her lips felt on his. It had been so long since she had kissed him like that, he moaned into her mouth, as he pulled her closer to him.   
Athena’s hand slowly caresses his smooth chest, her memory guiding her across the expanse like a roadmap.   
Just then Liam’s phone buzzed indicating he received a text.   
He ignored it and continued kissing her  
Buzz  
Athena pulls back, “do you need to check that?” She asked.  
“It’s fine my love. They’ll get the hint.” He asked leaning in to kiss her again.  
Buzz  
Buzz  
Buzz  
“Liam, just check it.” She said trying hard to not sound defeated.  
Liam grabbed his phone and looked at the texts.  
“Who is it?” She asked hoping whoever it was wasn’t saying Liam had to leave.  
“Madeline!” He growled out angrily.  
Athena’s stomach dropped, of course it was Madeline she was his fiancé she probably wondered were he was, he was going to have to leave.  
Liam angrily typed out a response.

M- Where are you Liam? No one has seen you since yesterday!

M- Seriously Liam?

M- Is this how you treat your fiancé?

M- No one has seen your WHORE either!

M- Not even your whore’s little boyfriend.

L- First of all, you’re nothing more than a place card, saving the spot for when Athena clears her name. Second, I’ve had enough of you calling Lady Athena a whore! I swear if you call her that one more time we are going to have issues and believe me Madeline you don’t want to have the king on your bad side. So don’t test me Madeline.

Athena gasped when she saw what he had said as he powered down the phone.  
“There, she won’t bother us…..”Liam started only to be cut off by Athena’s lip crashing into his in a hard passionate kiss. She rolled him onto his back, throwing a leg over his hips straddling him, never breaking their kiss. She ground her hips into his drawing out another moan that was swallowed by their kiss.   
Liam suddenly broke their kiss pushing her back, Athena looked down at him sad and confused.   
“My love, are you sure? I don’t want to rush you, that’s not why I invited you.” Liam asked he needed to know she wanted this as much as he did.  
“I’m sure, Liam. I love you Liam, I never stopped. I know I’ve been distant lately and our relationship has been strained but I see you’re trying. I love you Liam.” She replied.  
That’s all he needed to hear before his lips crashed back onto hers only breaking away to say, “I love you too Athena, you mean the world to me and it’s time that I showed it.”  
She pulled back enough to pull off her pajama top, exposing her perky breasts before crashing her lips back into his, her bear breast pressing against his chest.   
Liam gripped her hips before he rolled Athena to her back, his fingers slipping in the waistband of her pajama bottoms, slipping them down along with her undies. He pulled back to remove his boxers. He looked into her eyes as he slowly eases his thick length into her inch by inch, watching her eyes get darker with lust with every inch. Once fully seated he started thrusting slowly, never breaking eye contact.   
As their bodies move as one at an antagonizing slow pace, he caresses her cheek gently placing a kiss on her swollen lips. “I love you Athena.” He whispered against her lips.   
She wrapped her legs around his hips, digging her heels into his ass, pulling him deeper. Her hands ran down his back, nails gently raking his skin.  
“Liam.” She moaned as she bucked her hips up into his harder.   
He matched her new pace, thrusting into her harder, his length hitting her g-spot with every thrust, letting out a breathy moan. He continued to stare into her eyes as he thrust his length into her, taking in the subtle changes on her face as she got closer to the edge. Feeling her walls start to flutter around his length, he slipped a hand between them, teasing her clit.   
The sensation of his cock thrusting into her, his finger rubbing her sensitive nub, coupled with his intense gaze had her quickly finding her climax. Waves of pleasure coursed through her body, her nails dug into his back as she let out a loud scream of his name.   
The feeling of her walls clenching around his length, the look on her face as she came, the scream of his name, all helped send him over the edge towards his own climax, coming deep inside her.   
Their skin slick with sweat he collapsed against her, rolling off of her. As they laid there coming down form their high Liam pulled Athena into him. She mindlessly traced circles over his sweaty chest as he kissed the top of her head.   
“I’ve missed you Athena, I’ve missed us. The way we were before I messed everything up. I’m truly sorry, I love you Athena.” He whispered into her hair.  
“I missed you too Liam.” She sighed, nuzzling her face into his chest trying to get closer. She did miss him, but they weren’t magically fixed either.   
The sound of his rhythmic heartbeat, the silence filling the room, the exhaustion form crying and then their amorous activity all helped lull her to sleep.   
She awoke 30 minutes later to find he wasn’t there, but her heart didn’t sink to the pit of her stomach this time. The way he had reacted to her tears and taken full responsibility before shutting Madeline down she knew he'd be somewhere in the suite. She slipped out of bed to see where he was and found him in the shower. She smirked to herself as she pulled back the curtain and joined him.  
Liam turned around startled to see her, smiling he pulled her towards his chest kissing her deeply.   
Athena kissed him back, allowing her hands to trail over his wet skin, grasping his ass and pulling him into her.   
Liam’s hands caresses he body as they drifted down grabbing her thighs, lifting her he pushed her back against the shower wall. He kisses along her neck, her hands running along his back, feeling the muscles flexing as he moved.  
Athena bucked her hips against his, her warm wet folds rubbing against his hard shaft, Liam moaned as his length slipped in and out of her wet lips at the action. She bucked her hips again, allowing him to slip in further. Liam thrust forward, fully sheathing himself in her warm wet heat, Athena moaned into his neck.   
Athena’s breasts rubbed against his slick chest as he thrust into her, her nipples turning into hardened buds. She gasped against his neck, as she kissed and sucked the delicate skin.   
His hands gripped her thighs tightly, surely leaving marks on her flesh. Her nails scraped across his back, as he thrust into her, her back sliding up and down the slick shower wall. Their moans reverberated around the room, bouncing off the tiled walls, the sounds of skin slapping skin became lost is the sounds of the running water.   
He pounded into her aching core, hitting her sweet spot with every thrust. Athena came fast and hard, her moans muffled by his neck, her vision blurred as the orgasm washed over her. Liam came shortly after spilling his milky cum in her wet heat. He held her close until her breathing evened out and he was sure she could stand on her own.   
They gently washed each other, soapy hands trailed by sweet kisses down their wet bodies. By the time they shut off the water and dried off they were ready for round three.   
Liam’s hands traced her curves, following from her breasts, to her hip, her ass. His hands traveled lower, gripping the back of her thighs, lifting her up, her arms wrapped around his neck, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her back into the bedroom, setting her on the dresser.   
Athena spread her legs as he eased his cock into her soaking pussy, her hands sliding down his back gripping his ass, pulling him deeper.   
Liam started pounding into her at a punishing speed, her fingers digging into his ass. Liam’s hard thrusts shook the dresser, making it slam against the wall, the lamp started to bounce with every thrust, getting closer to the edge before it fell over and broke. Chance jumped and ran hiding under the bed, covering his face with a paw.   
He kept pounding into her, oblivious to the destruction happening around them, caught up in the moment.  
His head fell into her shoulder, muffling a moan as he nipped and sucked at the her collarbone when she rolled her hips.   
The dresser continues to rock as he thrust into her, he dragged her hips forward, adjusting the angle, hitting her g-spot, eliciting low throaty moans.   
“Oh fuck Liam! Harder!” Athena moaned, her nails digging into the supple flesh of his ass.  
Liam pounded into her harder, his hips slamming into hers, their bodies becoming slick with sweat. Her walls fluttered around his hard cock, his hand slid between them rubbing her clit. Her walls clenched around him as she came, screaming his name, her head falling back. Liam spilled into her screaming a mix of her name and explicatives.  
He held her as they came down, finally noticing the damage.  
“Guess we got a little carried away.” He laughed as he saw the broken lamp and dented wall.  
“I guess so.” Athena replied kissing him, her hands running up and down his back.   
She trailed kisses along his neck to his chest, sucking a dark mark on his smooth chest.   
“Again? Already?” Liam asked her, one eyebrow raising slightly.   
“Mmmhmmm. Maybe the bed to minimize further destruction.” she said as she slipped off the dresser.   
He pulled her close for a deep passionate kiss, hands groping, lips moving together as he backed her to the bed. Chance ran from his hiding place hitting the small table knocking it over the mugs of cold forgotten coffee shattering as they hit the floor, coffee spilling everywhere.   
Athena broke the kiss, gently pushing him back before crawling on the bed on all fours.   
“I want you take me like this, my king.” She said looking over her shoulder.   
“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you my queen!” He growled out as he crawled up on the bed behind her. He kneeled behind her, gripped her hips , as he entered her in one swift thrust. They both moaned, he was filling her deeper than ever before.   
He pounded into her, fingers digging into her hips, his hips slamming against her ass, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, knuckles turning white.  
Their breath came out in pants, sweat dripping on her back, as he slammed into her. Their moans filled the room, as they came, her orgasm triggering his. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, as the pleasure ran through her, he fell forward, resting his head in her shoulder as he filled her with his cum. He rolled off her, she rolled to her side, laying her head on his chest. They both fought to catch their breath, tired and sated their eyes drifted closed.  
As Athena drifted off to sleep, completely content after a day spent catching up between the sheets, her mind drifted. She did love Liam, but maybe she loved Percy too. Was it possible to be in love with more than one person at once? How would she ever choose? 


End file.
